


A Stark Naked Surprise

by Littlefeather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Nude Beach, Past Abuse, Revenge, Sansan Russian Roulette 2018, Shameless staring, sansan summer russian roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/pseuds/Littlefeather
Summary: It’s been a blazing hot summer in Kings Landing and Margaery finally convinces Sansa to let her hair down and accompany her and her friends to the beach for the day. But upon arrival, to Sansa’s horror and embarrassment, it turns out to be nudist beach. To make matters worse, who should they bump into whilst there? None other than Joffrey and his bodyguard, Sandor Clegane. Naked. Both of them very, very naked. Sansa cannot help herself sneaking peeks and of course mentally comparing the two.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansanaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sansanaddict).



 

__

_SANSA_

_Damn I hate it here. I can’t wait to go home._ Sansa cursed while scrolling through her phone for airplane tickets to White Harbor. After thirty consecutive days of temperatures over ninety degrees with no air conditioning, Sansa had reached her limit: she had to get out of King's Landing.

 _No flights available until August._ Rueful, Sansa tossed her phone on the sofa. Once, she had been so eager to leave the Canadian enclave of Winterfell for glamourous King’s Landing. Now she couldn’t wait to set off for home.

Hot weather aside, the Red Keep dominated the cityscape. The family mansion of her ex Joffrey Baratheon, the self-proclaimed King of Westeros, taunted her at every turn.

Handsome and charming, Joffrey had been all too eager to move in together and Sansa happily complied. Elder Brother, her spiritual guide, later helped her recognize that this was the first warning sign of future abuse; that and his insistence that she call him The King.

 _He’s king of the douchbags, alright,_ Arya had said the first time they met, loud enough for Joffrey to hear. The Hound, Joffrey’s bodyguard, had made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a snarl, she remembered. Joffrey had called her a wolf bitch, and Arya in turn unleashed her entire payload of insults on him.

At the time, Sansa feared her sister’s confrontation with Joffrey would sour her new relationship. It turned out that Arya wasn’t wrong about him. Sansa had been isolated in her new home, and with that, vulnerable to Joffrey’s whims.

The Hound, Joffrey’s bodyguard, had been the closest thing she had to a friend in the Red Keep. The man was huge, heavily muscled and smoked like a chimney. His black hair hung long, hiding the terrible scarring on his face. The man seemed perennially clad in leather, no matter how hot the temperature, and never looked like he fit in with the King's Landing crowd; perhaps that's why Sansa was initially drawn to him. That and his dog Stranger, an animal as big and ill-tempered as himself, was always by his side. Clegane suffered PTSD due to his time served in Special Forces, Sansa heard it whispered in the mansion, and the dog was in truth a therapy animal.

Sansa would sneak treats to the German Shepard; in turn, Sandor would often urge him to comfort her after Joffrey left the compound. Sobbing into his fur, Sansa thought there was no way out. How wrong she was. Unknown to the Lannisters, their very well paid bodyguard used his connections to get Sansa into therapy.  He had risked his job for her, with no benefit to himself. Sansa often wondered what became of him. Sandor Clegane didn’t seem like the sort of man to babysit a celebrity douchebag for very long.

Sansa had tried texting him several times after she went back into school but had never heard back from him. Later that same year, Sansa sent Sandor Clegane notice of her graduation from veterinary school. She heard nothing from him, and it seemed he had disappeared from her life. Had Clegane moved out of the Red Keep? Part of her hoped not, for Sansa really did need to thank him for all he did to help her. And she wanted him to see that she had recovered well.

Sansa was just about to enter his name into Google Search when her phone vibrated.

_We’re on the way. Get your bikini on and your butt downstairs. Hope you’re waxed! I got us invitations to that new Dornish beach resort - that will get you out of your shitty mood. And FYI, they aren’t going to let us in if you keep your clothes on, so suck it up, Buttercup or we’ll strip you ourselves._

Margaery was always on the lookout for the hottest destinations in the city. Gods only knew the strings she had to pull to get an invite; so Sansa supposed it was only decent that she put aside her hesitation and go along. _A beach club where people could go nude. What would Mother say?_

Margaery had mainly cultivated her friendship to get close to Joffrey, of that Sana was certain. He embodied the final rung on her determined ascent to the top of Kings’ Landing society. And despite everything Sansa had told her about him, they were now dating. _She probably means to show him the goods there. Well, let her for all I care._

No matter how uncool she might appear, she had no intention of going nude in any public place, let alone one where Joffrey was lurking about. Sansa knew she had an enviable figure, and she worked hard to keep it that way, but she would never be as free with her body as her friends. It was one of many things Joffrey used to taunt her. Cheeks aflame, Sansa dug through her dresser for her turquoise bikini and cover up.

Undoubtedly Arianne, Obara, Danaerys, Missandei and Margaery all were eager to shed their clothes and show off what God gave them at the trendiest, most exclusive spot in town. _I will never fit in here, not truly,_ she sighed as she coated her fair skin in sunblock. Surely it was clothing optional, not totally nude, anyway; her friends idea of a joke, telling her it was nude only.

Several long honks announced her friends’ arrival. No matter how badly her friends teased her, Sansa was determined not to give in. No, she would stay clothed and her friends would just have to suck it up themselves.

_What was the worst that could happen? The hosts wouldn't deny us entry into the club just because I am wearing clothes - would they?_


	2. The Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make it to the resort and get ready to hit the sand. And douchbag King Joffrey is as douchey as humanly possible.

_SANSA_

Giddy with excitement, the girls laughed and chatted as they pulled into the valet parking at the Grand Dornish Beach Resort and Spa. Sansa, on the other hand, stayed silent, the faint fluttering in her stomach transforming into a full-fledged case of the butterflies at the sight.

The secluded beachfront resort was grand indeed, and suddenly Sansa felt very small. With its deep red tile roof, marble floors and pillars, wrought iron accents, and Swarovski chandeliers, it felt eerily similar to the Red Keep.

It annoyed her to no end, the insecurity that washed over her. Swallowing hard, she took her time getting her things from the trunk of the car while Obara hurried them toward the entrance.

“Come on! Quit stalling, Sansa!”

“Oh come on, Sansa, you’ve no reason to be so shy! It’s gonna be fun, you’ll see!” Arianna tugged on her arm.

“You’ve got a great body, Sansa, you’ve nothing to be ashamed of.” Margaery smiled broadly, giving her the once over as she spoke. "You better werk." The others laughed.

Nodding absently, Sansa smoothed a trembling hand over her stomach as they neared the foyer.

Dany looped her arm through Sansa's. “Drogo says the Dothraki think outsiders are ridiculous for taking shame in the naked body. They make love under the stars for the whole tribe to see.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Scowling, Sansa jerked away from her. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in public." Dany was trying to reassure her, she understood, but she was sick of being compared to others and pulled in every direction other than one of her own choosing – in fact, she was sick of King’s Landing altogether.

“Gods, you are such a drag.” Margaery rolled her eyes.

“Stop it you guys. Sansa, honey, there is nothing wrong with not being Dothraki or Dornish.” Missandei smoothed her hand over Sansa’s hair while glaring at Dany and Margaery, “Your customs are your own. Your feelings are important too.”

“I don’t judge any of you, but I'm a Northerner. We are wolves; we do things differently.” Sansa sniffed, climbing the steps as slowly as she dared. “So don’t pressure me into anything.”

"Yeah, it's nothing but furs and bears up there." Margaery shook her head.

“Look, they have pink champagne with strawberries,” Obara dragged Sansa toward the glass doors, “you love that girly shit. The sooner we get in, the sooner the fun can begin!”

A gust of cool perfumed air greeted them as they entered the grand foyer. Much to Sansa’s horror, everyone inside was every bit as naked as she had feared; not a single person had a stitch of clothing on.

One and all, the well-to-do guests appeared sun kissed, spray tanned, lasered, surgically enhanced, and color processed – all of which Sansa most certainly was not. Her stomach sank.

Through the glass panels, Sansa noticed a large crowd gathering outside. Straining on her tiptoes, she struggled to see who everyone was cheering.

“We’re well on our way to our first celebrity sighting of the day!” Dany giggled.

A lanky young man with ombre blond hair, lip rings, and black rimmed glasses approached the group.

 _He’s dressed, that’s a good sign._ Sansa chewed her lip as he passed around the sparkling stems of champagne.

“Hey ladies!” He air kissed Margaery and then scanned her passes. “I’m Chad, your concierge. Ms. Margaery Tyrell, the King’s very own lady, so glad you and your group are joining us today. You are off to our exclusive Mele Vēzos Club. Right this way.”

When Sansa hesitated, Chad sharply clapped his hands together.

She wanted to smack him. _He wouldn’t dare do that to my sister.  Arya would lay him out right here on the marble floor._ Sansa couldn’t hold back a snicker.

“Ladies dressing rooms are through the gold leaved doors,” Chad gestured toward the left. “Inside you’ll find a complimentary array of our own Grand Dornish Beach Resort and Spa line of luxury sun lotions, oils and sunblock, as well as our proprietary Turkish cotton towels and robes. If I may, I would suggest the Dornish macadamia nut oils – they are guaranteed to turn your skin the deepest, silkiest shade of cocoa.”

Sansa winced while Obara and Missandei rolled their eyes at one another.

“You, _you_ get the sunblock.” He pointed at Sansa.

"Well, I'm off to the spa," Arianna snatched a towel and robe, "You have what you need, 'Bara?"

"Yep," Obara murmured, immersed in reading the labels on the oils.

Biting her lip, she steeled herself and stepped forward. “Excuse me-“

“You each receive a complimentary gift basket filled with full-sized spa products and gift certificates for your next visit.” Chad stuffed it into Sansa’s hands.

While the girls eagerly sampled the offerings, Sansa yanked Chad off to a nearby corner.

“Um, thank you for everything, Chad, but I was wondering: do we have to go naked or is it clothing optional?” She whispered into his ear.

Simpering, Chad arched his perfectly sculpted brow. “It’s a _nude_ club, and a _nude_ beach, Sweetie, what do _you_ think?”

Missandei slipped beside Sansa. “Yes, we are well aware of that, but what if I prefer to stay in a swimsuit?”

“No shade, but if you’re _that_ kind of girl, then this place may not be for you. And be forewarned: if you enter the Mele Vēzos Club wearing anything other than a smile, the concierges will immediately unburden you. It’s a club rule.” Chad held up his hands.

Swallowing hard, Sansa nodded and entered the dressing room. _Maybe I’d better cover **everything** in sunblock, while I have the chance._

* * *

Outside the dressing room door, Sansa heard the other girls milling about. Margaery eagerly chatted with Chad about the latest celebrity gossip.

 _Well, it’s now or never, Lady Sansa._ Gripping the beach towel with one hand, Sansa slowly she pushed open the door.

Margaery’s eyes landed flatly on the towel. “Good Gods, Sansa – if you’re this shy with just us girls, how do you ever get a Brazilian wax? Quit being such a septa, will you, and let yourself have fun.”

“But Chad is here and –“Sansa stammered, glancing between the concierge and her naked friends.

The man in question just shook his head, though he never took his eyes off her face. “Girl, I’ve seen it all and then some.”

Dany, with her pale golden spray on tan and demure shape, smiled at her encouragingly. “Sansa, you look beautiful. The lotions give your skin an almost moonlight kind of glow. Come on out here and let us have a look at you.”

Obara, beautiful and fierce and brickhouse, eagerly eyed her and motioned her forward. “Never mind Chad. I enjoy looking at you far more than he does, I promise.” She winked at Sansa, causing her blush to deepen further. “Oh my God, I never knew you had a tattoo.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Dany gently ran her fingers over Sansa’s side. “Why a little bird?”

“It’s a nickname.” Tears pricked Sansa’s eyes. "Given to me by someone who saved my life."

“It’s hot as fuck. Drogo would love it!” Dany hurriedly took her by the hand. “You'll have to tell us the rest of the story later. Come on now, let’s hit the beach.”

Curvy, bronzed and glowing Missandei gently moved beside her and rubbed her arm. “It’ll be okay, Sansa. I’ll stay with you.”

Margaery, with her recently enhanced breasts, all over spray tan and body lasered completely bare from eyebrow arches to toes, attempted to frown. "Can we go now?"

 _The Botox won’t let her._  "In a minute." Sansa smirked and fiddled with her towel, just to piss her off.

Margaery's gold anklets tinkled impatiently as she patted her foot.  “Are you done yet?”

Sansa wanted to crawl into a hole.“Alright, alright, I’m going already.”

She stubbornly clutched the Turkish cotton towel to her chest as they followed Chad to the red and yellow cabanas of the Mele Vēzos Club.

 _Surely no one will protest the towel. A swimsuit, yeah – a bikini or thong, maybe – but not a beach towel. Lots of people are bound to be wearing beach towels._ Glancing about,Sansa tried to reassure herself in vain.

Vaguely the sound of the crowd drawing closer caught her attention.

“Now don’t be nervous ladies, but our very special guest today at the Grand Dornish Resort and Spa Mele Vēzos Club is none other than your man, Ms. Margaery- King Joffrey!” Chad clapped his hands and Margaery eagerly joined in.

“Who gives a fuck? I’m going for a swim!” Obara bolted towards the crystal clear water, diving into the waves head first.

 _For the love of the old gods, this can’t be happening._ Sansa turned just as Joffrey’s gleaming gold headwear came into view.

“Margaery!” He roared out, causing the crowd to turn their direction. “Come here, let me check out the doctor’s handiwork.”

“Oh, gross,” Dany muttered under her breath. “He’s actually wearing that shitty crown on his head at the beach.”

Giggling, Margaery ran the rest of the way to him and leapt into his waiting arms.

“Fuck baby, you look hot. Nice and bare, just like I like the pussy.” Joffrey leered at her. “You know what you’re getting later.” He made a vee with his fingers and waggled his tongue back and forth through them.

Margaery just giggled at him.

He raised his e cigarette to his mouth. “Just kidding, I’m the king, I don’t do that shit. Different rules for men, bitch." He said on the exhale, smoke billowing around them.

“I just threw up in my mouth.” Missandei curled her lip in disgust.

"Ewww!" Dany wrinkled her nose as Joffrey groped Margaery’s breast. “What the actual fuck?”

“Fuck off,” Joffrey sneered at her, “or join in, one. I dig blondes.” He grabbed his crotch and gave a firm tug.

Chad stepped forward. “King Joffrey, perhaps you and your lady would enjoy the amenities of our _private_ cabanas.”

Sansa no longer could make out Joffrey’s words; she only heard the droning of his whiny voice. _He still hasn’t spotted me, thank the old gods and the new._ Now frantic at the prospect of a confrontation with her abuser, she swiveled on her heels and headed toward the doors. _If I can just make it inside-_

Suddenly, Sansa felt herself being whipped around and pushed forward onto the sand while her beach towel was ripped from her body.

“Oh! Chad, you asshole!” Sansa desperately clutched her breasts with one hand and tried to cover her womanhood with the other.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Chad shook his finger at her. “No clothing or coverups on the beach. You know the rules. “

Cheeks burning, Sansa’s eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. Missandei and Dany rushed to her side.

A deep rasping voice cracked like thunder, rendering the entire beach silent. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, OR I’LL RUIN YOUR FUCKING DAY!”

A large towel was gently draped over her shoulders. “You okay, Little Bird?”

Shame burned her face, but Sansa dared open her eyes long enough to see a huge hand extended to her. “Sandor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately yes, Joffrey is based on men I've met in real life. You must suffer too :D


	3. A Pretty Talking Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets an eyeful of Sansa in more ways than one.

_SANDOR_

It was his last day working for Tywin Lannister, and fuck all if the old man hadn’t saved the worst duty for last. Naked, hot and madder than hell, Sandor had spent the shittiest afternoon of his life walking behind the Baratheon brat as he sleazed his way through a throng of naked, adoring women. _Fuck my life._ _Probably payback for quitting on his fuckboy grandson._

Sandor didn’t care; he was all out of fucks. He had spent enough time with the little shit in the sweltering armpit that was King’s Landing, and as of tomorrow, he was starting over. His bags were packed, the truck gassed up - all he had to do was get through the next few hours and he was home free.

All of his daydreaming fell apart in an instant when Sandor’s eyes fell on a gorgeous redhead tiptoeing her way away from the cabanas. Quickly he ducked behind the tallest, fullest potted palm he could find.  _It couldn’t be – could it? The little bird?_  For a moment he thought the shimmering sand was playing tricks on his eyes. The beauty in question was, in fact, his former little bird, Sansa Stark.

He had watched over her enough at the Red Keep to recognize her voluptuous figure anywhere, even if she was currently dwarfed in a towel. What in the ever-loving fuck was she doing on a nude beach? It was the last thing he would expect of the girl. The Sansa he knew had been meek and polite and modest almost to a fault. At first she drove him mad, but he soon came to appreciate her qualities. She had been far too good for the so-called King, and watching the girl repeatedly bullied and abused made him hate his employer all the more.

One day, against his better judgment, Sandor put her in touch with the Army chaplain that helped him through his PTSD. After many hours of counseling, Sansa escaped her gilded cage at the Red Keep, and deep down, Sandor had been proud of her. Elder Brother, while bound to confidentiality, assured him she was recovering well; that had been enough to satisfy him. 

Sansa had tried to contact him, but Sandor wouldn’t risk Joffrey finding her new location, and so he never responded. Her texts, always full of smiley faces and heart emojis. She even sent him a graduation announcement. Why would she do that?  Sandor never expected Sansa still lived in King’s Landing. He figured she would have moved north to be with her family. The little bird was better off without a murderous Lannister dog sullying her new life, though part of him missed her greatly.

Sandor shook his head in an effort to quell the rise of an old idea. He could take her with him, north. To her family. Maybe they could even learn to be friends of sorts. He could give her advice, fix her car for her if she needed it, help her move, and maybe catch a game and a beer.  They had formed a sort of bond during his time with her, true enough, but what would such a beauty even want to be around a beast like him? She hadn’t really wanted to form a friendship with him anyway; she would have clung to anyone who showed her kindness in those days.

 _Stupid fucking sod,_ he cursed himself. The man held no expectation of ever seeing her again, let along on a fucking nude beach of all places, and yet there she was, her long auburn hair swirling about her in the warm breeze. His heart clenched when he watched Sansa tuck her luscious lower lip under her front teeth, defiantly clinging to both her modesty and her towel as she stared down the pushy twat that served as the consierge.

Sansa only saw him as a knight in shining armor type, he told himself, not a friend or a road trip buddy. The thought made his blood boil as he looked her over. But Sandor certainly was no knight, and no holy man, either. Seeing Sansa nude on the beach while he also was nude, well, that was a fresh new hell only the cruelest gods could have imagined for him.

He had seen her in bikinis before, and his imagination had filled in the rest over the years. Sandor had no right to look at her, as scarred and hideous as he was. Nevertheless, his dick twitched in expectation of catching a glimpse of what was hiding under that beach towel. Cursing, Sandor grasped his own towel to his groin to quell his burgeoning erection while casting a quick glance at the boy king.

 _Joffrey still hasn’t spotted her_. The douchbag had been cruel to her; why would she come to a place he would obviously frequent? Then Sandor noticed her jiggly friend Margaery. _A frenemy, Myrcella called her._ _No doubt that bitch dragged her here just to show off. Fucking cunt._

The little bird always did have the shittiest luck of anyone Sandor knew, next to himself. Unfortunately, her fake-tittied friend was Joff’s current fuck toy and so it was only a matter of time before Sansa and Joffrey crossed paths. He was just glad he was there to see it, maybe step in when Joff became unbearable. And this time, he wouldn’t be civil about it.

When the concierge yanked the little bird’s towel away from her, Sandor howled in rage as he stomped toward her. No one had the right to put their hands on Sansa, least of all that shit-for-brains hipster asshole. All of the people on the beach turned toward them, but he couldn’t care less. _Let them have their look at me, but not her; never her._ Carefully he placed his towel over her shoulders, but not before sneaking a peek himself. And Sandor was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Without a doubt, Sansa was the finest woman he ever beheld, as if the gods had sculpted her from his imagination and breathed her to life. Quickly Sandor glanced  at Joffrey to stem his arousal. When he looked back into Sansa’s deep blue eyes, Sandor only allowed himself to think that Sansa needed to be removed from the area, and quickly – before she burst into tears or he shamed himself, one.

She was beautiful and bare perfection, all soft curves and glowing, flawless skin. Sandor had no right to look at her, but look he did: delicate shoulders, elegant neck and waist length hair. Her full, rose tipped breasts called to him. Her nipples reminded him of ripe strawberries, succulent. He would love to take them into his mouth, make her sing with pleasure-

 _The little bird’s friends are staring. Focus dog._ Sandor called her by her nickname and offered her his hand, and for a moment he thought she might leave him hanging.

Her relieved, bright smile tightened the knot in his stomach further. Just then, Stranger barreled toward the little bird,  eager to greet her and, if necessary, comfort her. The German Shepard covered her face in kisses and had her bowling her over backwards, laughing – and unraveling Sandor’s towel in the process.

Joffrey was droning on about how he’d told everyone that the carpet matched the drapes, but Sandor couldn’t be bothered to listen further, for the Seven save him, he could see a neatly trimmed rich auburn patch and sweet pinkness between her legs. His mouth watered at the sight, and barely tore his eyes away before- 

“Red, didn’t you hear what I said? You should’ve waxed that fire crotch before you came here. So gross. All those laser treatments obviously went to waste. What a fucking wildling you are!” Joffrey laughed, loud and long and obnoxious, and the crowd around him obligatorily followed suit.

Anger raised the Hound’s hackles. “Fuck off, you-“

“This is a nude beach, Joffrey not a hairless one. I came as I am,” Sansa answered, interrupting Sandor’s rant. “When we were dating, you know full well that I never had any intention of changing everything about myself just to please you; why would you expect it of me now? Besides, you act as though we’ve never seen each other naked.” Sansa huffed out. Sandor watched her eyes glance downward, a small smirk curling her lips as she did so.

Out of the corner of his eye, the concierge slinked away from the scene. Sandor was about to go after him but then Sansa did the unthinkable: she calmly folded the towel and handed it back to him.

“Oh, thank the gods! Sandor Clegane, am I glad to see you!” She swept her thin arms around his shoulders as her lips brushed his cheek. Her luscious tits pressed firmly against his chest paired with her soft mouth on his skin sent a fresh wave desire straight to his groin. Carefully angling his hips away from her, Sandor awkwardly patted her.

Glancing down, Sansa’s eyes widened at his body’s immediate response to her.

 _Fuck, she felt it._ _Fuck, she can see it._

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry – I forgot that I’m not…that we’re not…I didn’t mean to… _wow_.” She stammered, all the while gaping at his manhood. The women's eyes all widened.

“You must be _the_ Sandor that Sansa has told us so much about. Nice to meet you.” A short blonde woman interrupted, grinning and pointedly offering her hand. It took him a minute clear his head and realize she was waiting for him to return the gesture.

“Yeah I’m Sandor. How the fuck did you know that?” He finally managed to get out, his voice hoarse as he tried to will his cock into submission.

“I told them all about you and your dog, and how we hung out in the Red Keep.” Sansa smiled, all the while her eyes travelled over him. “Have you been working out? It seems you’ve gotten bigger since I last saw you.”

“He’s my fucking dog, Red – not your friend, so shut the fuck up and let the men talk.” Joffrey butted in while tipping the last of his Jagerbomb into his mouth. “Shit, you really let yourself go, Red.”

Sansa ignored him, instead nudging the lovely Summer Isle girl closer to him. When Sandor remained frozen in his spot, Sansa smiled up at him and took his hand, leading him forward.

“Sandor, this is Missandei Nath and Dany Targaryen. And you remember Margaery.”

“Ladies.” He rasped sharply.

“He’s almost as big as your boyfriend, isn’t he, Dany?” Sansa’s cheeks tinged pink as she spoke, the girl absently running her hands over his forearm as she spoke.

If Sandor didn’t know better, he would say the little bird was excited – maybe even aroused. _If_ he didn’t know any better.

“Oh, he’s more muscular than Drogo, that’s for sure. Very nice.” Dany grinned at her, and Missandei woman heartily nodded.

 _What the fuck?_ Were Sansa’s friends hitting on him?

Behind them, Joffrey scowled. “You bitches don’t know shit about working out-let me explain something about how the male body responds to crushing the weights. Now a real man like me lifts-“

Sansa cut him off. “Sandor was in Special Forces before he worked for Joffrey, isn’t that right?”

“Aye.”

“So brave.” Sansa murmured before blushing deeply. “He helped me so much. I’ll always be grateful.”

Incredulous, Sandor gaped at the women. The little bird told her girlfriends that he was a trained killer, and Dany and Missandei giggled as though she had announced he was in a fucking boy band. And that he helped her… _what the bloody hells is this all about?_

Sandor wanted to shout at her, demand an explanation from the blushing bird. But seeing her so confident and beautiful in her joy silenced him at once.

Clearly enjoying herself, Sansa kept up the conversation confidently, something she never did in the Red Keep. No longer the shrinking violet, Sansa now stood straight and proud, smiling and laughing with her girlfriends. And Sandor found he didn’t mind her chirping as he once did. In fact, he admired the way she skillfully handled such a painfully embarassing situation. _You grew your talons after all. A wolf in bird's feathers._

The women kept on chatting and offering Stranger plenty of affection while Joffrey made his usual shitty comments, to which no one paid any attention.

Margaery tittered nervously.

_It won’t be long before Joff loses his shit. Mayhap I should warn her. Ah, fuck him – I like hearing her talk._

Between maintaining his physical restraint and the overwhelming disbelief as to what was transpiring, Sandor’s clouded mind struggled to follow the conversation. It was like something out of one of the shit novellas Sansa used to watch, what was happening to him – women ogling him, complimenting him. It something he never dreamed having for himself. The eager little bird was admiring him and so were her friends. Sandor could always spot a liar, but they weren’t playing at it, and Sansa couldn’t fake the look of desire and shyness coloring her cheeks if her life depended on it. It was too good to be true.

 _What does she mean by all this_? Sansa was alluring enough, she hardly had to do anything to hold his attention. She didn’t need to flatter him. And naked? Well, Sandor could barely resist allowing his eyes to wander over Sansa’s tiny waist, beautifully curved hips and long, smooth legs as it was.

And her laugh was the sweetest sound, one that Sandor had never heard before, one that he wanted to hear for the rest of his days. It was good to see her spread her wings right before his very eyes, confident and so very beautiful in her new self. It was a rare thing, a privilege Sandor never thought he would behold, to see Sansa thus; he would do nothing to ruin it. He wanted her to be this free all the days of her life. Sandor started to think perhaps he could ask her to go with him. He _would_ ask her.

Her movements were as graceful as her words, and so were the delicate fingers that stroked his skin and his desire. She obviously didn't hate him or his looks. Maybe she would agree to go with him after all. Sandor couldn’t help wonder how she would look in a huge hotel bed, so small and delicate and lush among the sheets with her legs over his shoulders, his name a pleasured cry from her perfect lips while he licked the honey from her-

Joffrey’s shouting rudely shook him from his thoughts. Beside him, Sansa’s face remained impassive, but he felt her nails dig into his bicep. Whirling around with his fists clenched at his sides, Sandor finally reached his limit of King Joffrey.                         


	4. Revenge is Sweet but Payback's a Bitch

SA _NDOR_

Small hands squeezed his arm, pulling his attention back to the alluring young woman before him.

“When you get off work, would you like to go to my apartment? Just to hang out and catch up? I have Netflix.” Sansa smiled up at him, her eyes soft and shy and sparkling with what? _Interest? Desire?_

To his amazement, clearly Sansa was attracted to him. And she just invited him to go back to her place - for Netflix and chill! It was like the beginning of his dirtiest fantasies about her. But this time, it was _real_.

“Yeah, little bird. Sounds good.” Shame brought a flush to his cheeks as images from his last dream flashed before his eyes.

Sansa was so beautiful and innocent in her own way that he always felt a bit guilty thinking about her that way. But then the naughty bird squeezed her luscious thighs together, drawing his eyes downward to the neat patch of auburn between her legs.

His mouth watered.

“Great!” Sansa bounced on her heels and beamed at him. "I can order a pizza, how's that?"

"Pizza's fine, little bird - delicious, even." His eyes traveled up to her tempting rose kissed nipples. How he would love to spend hours tasting her. Suddenly he felt a tugging on his arm.

“What the fuck?” Sandor growled as he turned.

“Dog, did you hear one fucking word that I said?” Joffrey forcibly grabbed Sandor’s other bicep. "I've been talking here for like five minutes!"

Sandor had been so absorbed in everything Sansa that he barely noticed what was going on around them. “What?”

“I said, I’m done here. I want to go back to the spa. There was this thot that I gotta dick down.”

Sansa’s eyes grew impossibly large. “Joff, could you just not be _you_ for one second?” She hissed. “Margaery is standing right here, you know. Try to have some decency."

Sansa’s friends all wore the same appalled expression as they gaped at her while Sandor struggled not to laugh. _You backstabbed the little bird and now Joff shits on you in front of the entire beach. Serves you right._

“Joffrey, I’m your lady. You wouldn’t want to see my jealous side, would you?” Margaery pouted. Sandor noticed her lips smiled but her eyes glittered angrily.

 _Joff better watch out for that one, and she for him._   _They deserve each other._

“Ah, fuck off with that noise, girly,” Joffrey landed a loud slap on Margaery’s ass. “You’re my main bitch, you know that. But every real playa has side pussy.”

“Oh fuck no, Marg –this is too much!” Dany shook her head. “It was bad enough that you started dating Sansa’s ex but-“

“What’s the problem? Jealous?” Joff waggled his brows at Dany. 

"Oh no he didn't," Missandei stepped in front of Dany, who gently moved her to the side.

“Miss me with that bullshit, you douchbag!” The small blonde looked like she was about to kill him – and Sandor wasn’t about to stop her. “How dare you treat my friend like that?”

“What’s going on, guys?” An athletic young woman hurried towards the group. "What’s happening here, Dany? Are you okay?”

“Obara, this is Joffrey.” Margaery gestured toward him. “My new boyfriend – I think. He's  just being himself."

The young woman’s deep eyes narrowed with a nod. “You mean Joffrey, Sansa’s abusive ex, Joffrey?” The woman looked between him and Joffrey, unafraid. “What’d he do this time?”

“Nothing. Obara, is it? These bitches be crazy, yo. You’re a butch, right?” Joff went on before she could respond. “You’ll appreciate this: so I was just telling them about this thot I met in the spa. Fuck, she had the tightest ass and the biggest-” Joff made squeezing hands and licked his lips. “Hey! There she is now!”

“Joff, for the love of God, don’t say another word!” Sansa stepped forward. “Don’t you think you should go now? You’ve offended all of us. And that is our friend Arianne-“

“I never her saw her with you or your friends, Red,” Joff scoffed, “I would’ve remembered such a fine piece of-“

Obara had a dangerous look about her. _The last thing the little bird needs is to get caught in the shitstorm about to unload on the little bastard. If she doesn't fuck him up, I will._

Sandor carefully moved Sansa behind him. 

Her soft hands smoothed around his waist, just as they had the day he rescued her from Joff’s friends. Only this time, they were skin on skin. She pressed her cheek to his back while leaning in close – and he felt things. Things he would like to feel with Sansa in private.

“Careful, little bird.” Sandor cleared his throat.

Sansa just smiled and snuggled closer to him. "You feel so good."

The woman named Arianne arrived just as Obara’s fist connected with Joffrey’s jaw. “Watch what you say about my cousin, fuckboy!”

“Dog!” Joff wailed as he landed on his ass. “You just stood there and let that bitch hit me! Fuck, the sand is hot!”

A crowd began to form around them, cellphones held high above the masses on the beach.

“Fuck my life. The only bitch here is _you_ ,” Sandor hissed low, “now get off your ass! You’re making a scene and your granddad isn’t gonna want to see this on Facebook.”

“Ooooh, ow,” Joff’s hand moved from his jaw to his dick. “Fuck!”

“God dammit, Joff!” Sandor roared out, yanking him up by one arm. The people around them all began talking at once. “What the fuck is the matter with you? Did you take E? Tell me!”

“NO! I just smoked some weed! AND I CAN'T WALK ANYWHERE! MY DICK IS ON FIRE, DOG!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Margaery muttered, shaking her head.

“What the actual fuck?!” Arianne gasped and drew back toward her cousin. “Dude, are you seriously going to have a public wank right here on the beach?

“You know this guy?” Obara demanded, fists balled at her side.

“This is King Joffrey, you know, the rapper and reality show guy who dated Sansa?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, he was trying to talk to me in the spa earlier but I blew him off because of what he did to her. And he's supposed to be with Marg." Arianne scowled at Joff. “Wait a minute – ohh my god! Did you follow me? You freak!” She tried to cover her nipples with her hands.

“Stalker alert!” Obara sneered, “And look, his dick is shiny and bright red. Nice beat burn, you fucking perv! Even all that oil didn’t help. Marg, you better get a blood test. Could be herpes.”

"Seriously?" Marg gasped.

“Is what she said true?” Sandor curled his lip and jerked Joff to face him. “That true? You jacked off with that suntan oil? Or do you need a doctor?”

“Yes, I beat off, okay!”

“At a public place? For fuck’s sake, boy.“ Sandor shook his head.

“But that thot is fine and I had to let off some steam, especially after a joint!” Joff whimpered, “but now I need a doctor-“

Giggling, Sansa covered her face with her hands. “Oh my god, karma is real!” Her friends also began laughing.

Even Sandor couldn’t control himself, nor could he be bothered by the clicks and flashes of camera phones nearby. It was his last day as Joff’s guard, Tywin’s check cleared, and he was done. The boy could go to the seven hells for all he cared.

“Someone call 911!” Margaery called out.

“I _am_ 911, Marg – remember?” When Obara noticed Sandor frowning at her, she went on: “I’m a paramedic, asshole,” she lifted Joff’s wrist to take his pulse. “This is your lucky day.”

Chad hurried up to them with a full ice bucket. “King Joffrey, whatever is the matter? The other guests are saying-“

“My dick is on fire, you asshole!” Joffrey gripped a towel to his front. “And I’ve got sand in my crack and that bitch hit me! But she’s a paramedic. You gotta help me! You took an oath.” He groped at Obara, who pushed him away.

“His pulse is up, but with all the screaming, I would expect that. What kind of burn is it?” She asked after disentangling herself, a sly smile pulling the corners of her mouth as she did so. “Can you describe it?”

“WHAT THE FUCK-“

“The feeling of the burn. Is it like a sunburn, or more like muscle rub? Does it feel like someone put capsaicin in your suntan oil?”

“YES,” Joffrey panted. “Like the BenGay my PT uses after my work out!”

Obara shook her head. “You needs go to the ER, then, for the antidote. I usually carry some with me but, as you can see – not today.”

“This happens a lot to people?” Missandei asked.

“Yep. People getting even, people getting off-” Obara shook her head. “You’d be surprised.”

“Weird. But I guess you never know what some people are into, so…” Arianna tapped her well-manicured finger against her front teeth – to disguise her grin, Sandor noted with a snort.

“So is that your kink?" Obara glared at Joff. "I can’t help you if I don’t know what I’m dealing with.”

“NO!”

“You sure? Marg?”

Margaery shrugged. "Not with me. San?"

Sansa shook her head with a shiver.

“Well, we’ve never had any complaints even remotely like this before. It cannot possibly be our products.“ Chad helplessly looked over the group. “I’ve paged the medical assistant on site and the fire department on the way. Is anyone else experiencing similar symptoms?”

“Nope. I used the oils and I feel great, don’t you, Miss?” Dany replied, and Missandei nodded in agreement. “Sansa’s skin looks beautiful, as always, so it must not be the sunblock either. What about you girls?

Margaery, Arianne and Obara all affirmed that they were fine too.

“So it’s just Joffrey, then.” Chad nodded. "Okay, this is fixable."

A soft cool hand smoothed over Sandor’s back and waist. “Are you feeling okay, Sandor?” Sansa’s concerned eyes looked up at him. “You’re a little flushed.”

Sandor placed his lips on her ear. “Only because I’m trying not to laugh and I’m standing next to the hottest redhead on this beach.” Sansa gave him a wicked smile.

“DOG! DO SOMETHING, NOW!” Joffrey bellowed.

Sandor just shook his head. “I don’t get paid enough to deal with that shit.” He gestured to his dick. “Get someone else to help you. Margaery, is it? That's all you.”

“I don’t think much can be done for beat burn. You just gotta lay off for a while. Does anyone know what will cool down Fireballs, here?”  Obara turned to the crowd. “Anyone?”

A loud murmur went up but no one came forward.

“Oh, I know!” Chad poured ice water on Joffrey’s dick and balls and then flipped him over and continued pouring it onto his ass, sending the king into a screeching fit of howling.

“That’s right, Chad, ICE!” Obara crowed. “Great job! You saved the king! Joffrey, you should thank him.” The crowd clapped.

“Fuck that’s cold! Dog, take me out of here!”

Sansa’s face fell then.

“No, Joff,” Sandor snarled.  “I’m not your dog anymore. I fucking put in my notice with Tywin. I’m through taking orders from you, you little cunt, you and this entire shithole! Come on, little bird, let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Yes, Sandor, anywhere you want!” Sansa laughed and took him by the hand.


	5. New Beginnings

The chilled air of the lobby welcomed them and Sandor hastily guided her toward the dressing suites. Giddiness and fear in equal measure took hold of Sansa as they wove through the throngs of club members who had gathered at the windows.

Though she no longer could hear Joffrey’s shrieking, Sansa couldn’t repress a shiver. With escape now within reach, the fear she had pushed down all afternoon slowly crept up on her.

Gently Sandor moved in front of her. Contemplating her face, he then traced her jawline with the back of his hand. “So beautiful, little bird. And so very afraid.” His last words held a tinge of anger.

She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Being near Sandor excited Sansa. More than that, the feel of him brought an overwhelming sense of security.

“I’m not afraid anymore.”

“You really want to come with me?” Sandor swallowed hard.

“Yes, Sandor – it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Stranger tugged at the leash, the dog whining softly at the approaching sirens.  

The adjoining lobby grew noisy as more reporters and emergency responders flooded the area. The world around her began closing in, tipping backward. A loud buzzing in her head began drowning out Sandor’s deep voice.

Shakily she rested her hand on her belly, then drew a deep breath. Slowly Sansa breathed in to the count of ten and then exhaled on the same count, just as Elder Brother taught her.

Strong arms gripped her shoulders.

“Sansa, little bird, look at me.”

Her inhalations gradually grew longer, and Sansa resumed her breathing exercises while she talked herself back to the present. Sansa drew her eyes up to his.

“Are you alright?”

“No, not really,” her hand fluttered on her belly, “it’s just-the fear-“

“PTSD. I know it well enough when I see it, girl. I’ve suffered it too. That’s how I met Elder Brother. Let me hold you.”

Sansa nodded, and Sandor drew her into his arms.

She had wondered how he and Elder Brother met, for Sandor hated religion in general and holy men particularly so. Suddenly her world was only Sandor, and Sansa breathed him in, reveling in the sun kissed warmth of his skin and the strong steady beat of his heart. Sansa couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his body, down to the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach and lower.

When she stopped trembling, Sandor tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. The heat in his gaze was unmistakable.

“No one will hurt you again, or I’ll kill them.” Sansa felt a sharp shudder move through his body. “You believe me, girl?”

Sansa nodded. “Yes, I do. A hound will die for you but never lie to you.”

“And don’t you fucking forget it girl.”

Blushing, Sansa tugged him inside her suite. “Come on in with me, there’s no reason we shouldn’t change together.”

Cautiously she let her hands smooth over the hard muscular plains of his chest. “Sandor, before we go, I need you to know that isn’t the reason I’m interested in you. I would never trifle with you just to get home. The truth is: I’ve cared for you since before I left the Red Keep. You helped me in your own way, but you were working for the Lannisters and I – I just never had the nerve to say anything to you, so I stayed quiet.”

“And I acted like a complete fucking arsehole most of the time.” Sandor sighed, resting his chin on the crown of her head. “Didn’t make it easy on a little bird.”

“Yeah, that too.” Sansa rested her hand over his heart.

“The drinking didn’t help my shitty personality, either.” Sandor went on bitterly.

“I knew you were struggling, just as I was.” Swallowing hard, Sansa thought of the many times she and Margaery smoked pot when Joffrey wasn’t around.

“We handled it in different ways but we’re better now, aren’t we?” She looked up at him hopefully.

He smoothed his hand over her hair and down her back. “Aye, little bird. We’re better.”

“I even dreamed about you while we were apart and - I’m very attracted to you, physically, mentally, and sexually.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“I know, lass. I saw your tat, and I could hardly believe it. I’ve thought of you too, dreamed of you and you better believe I've done more than that.” Sandor barked out a laugh. “We’re adults, lass, you needn’t look so guilty about it.”

It was Sansa’s turn to giggle. “I’m not, Sandor. I'd like to see where this goes, not just physically but as friends and maybe, if things go well, as a couple…I hope you feel the same and that you’ll give us a chance.” A hot flush rose into her cheeks.

“You’ll never know, little bird, just how much I feel for you,” Sandor leaned into her, letting her feel his arousal hot and hard against her belly. “I have for a long time. You want us to be exclusive? I can do that. I’ve not wanted another since we met, lass.”

Sansa kissed his cheek, and noticed that it was wet. “Then let’s get dressed and get out of here.”

Glancing sideways, she nearly gasped at the sight of his enormous erection: long and thick, heavily veined and visibly throbbing.

Sansa had only ever been with Joffrey, and his drug use and selfishness made the experience wholly unsatisfying.

“You are…you look…” she stammered.

“What, little bird?” He challenged her.

“Good enough to eat.” Timidly she pulled her clothes out of her tote as a deep groan resounded from his throat, the young woman knowing full well that if one of them didn’t get dressed very quickly, they would end up having sex right then and there.

With trembling hands, she tied on her bikini bottoms while Sandor’s eyes roamed hungrily over her body.

“So do you. You shouldn’t tease a dog with a treat, woman. You know what dogs do to wolves?” He leaned down and kissed her belly while playing with the strings on her bikini.

“Um, eat them?” She blushed scarlet and nervously tied on her top.

“Don’t worry, I won’t fuck you in some public dressing room. Unless you’re into that.” Sandor’s wicked grin sent a throb of arousal to her lower belly.

His breath warmed her right above her mound as he kissed along her hip bones. Unable to resist, she gasped, arched into him and threaded her fingers through his hair. If he kissed her just a little bit lower…

 “I had already quit my job before I saw you on the beach,” Sandor held her fast while Sansa tried to slow her pounding pulse. “My truck is packed and I was headed north.”

Struggling to clear the haze of arousal, Sansa blinked at him. “North?”

“Aye, north, to you.” He spoke against her skin. “I – fuck, I’d had enough of Joff’s shitshow of a life, enough of the hot weather. I made a huge fucking mistake, not answering your calls. I wanted to see you.”

His expectant look nearly broke her heart. “I can take you to Winterfell. I can keep you safe. Do you want to go home?”

“Yes, oh my gods, yes!” She excitedly clung to him. “I would love to go home with you. And I want you to stay with me once we get there and see what we can build together. Is that something you would want to do?”

The burned side of Sandor’s mouth quirked into a half smile. “Fuck yes. I’ll stay by your side as long as you want me to, Sansa.”

Gently he dipped his head down and softly kissed her lips, sending a warm thrill through her body. “You feeling better? Is the anxiety settled down?”

“Yes-“

Her phone interrupted them. Apprehensively Sansa dug out her phone, viewed the screen and then let out a long sigh. It was Pod.  

During her stay in the treatment center, Elder Brother had introduced them, and she and Podrick had instantly fallen into a sibling kind of relationship.  The quiet young man reminded her of her brother Robb and she liked him immensely.

Elder Brother had asked him to take a chance and hired her when she first left Joffrey, and not long after, he offered her a place to stay too. Living with him and his best friend Gendry had made Sansa feel safe and secure. They all had driven home to Winterfell for Sevenmas, and the guys had fit in perfectly with the Stark clan.

Even Arya liked them, which was something in itself. By the end of their visit, her father had offered them jobs at the castle starting in the fall, and both men had accepted.

They had planned on leaving King’s Landing for good right before Strangerween; but after today, Sansa knew there was no way she could wait; she needed to get out of King’s Landing _now_.

Sansa opened the text message.

 **thenotoriousPOD:** San, I don’t know what the hells is going on at that club, but there are swarms of reporters and vans from KLZ outside the apartment. Bastards are screaming questions about that dick ex of yours. Are you okay? What the fuck did Joff do? I don’t mean to be all in your business, San, but ffs let me know you’re safe.

 _Dear Gods, not the paparazzi at my house, too_. Sansa’s mouth grew dry as she remembered the last public row she had with Joff. The cameras and cell phones flashed in her face while she lay disoriented, sprawled out and bleeding on the ground. No one called the police, and no one offered to help her – none but Sandor, who had shoved his way through the crowd and carried her to safety.

 **SalsaSansa:** No worries, Pod. Of course, Joff made an ass of himself but I’m okay, really. And the girls got even with him in the most epic way ever. I’ll tell you the details later. And Sandor Clegane is with me – remember I told you about him? He’s getting me out of the club and we’re going to lay low for a bit.

 **thenotoriousPOD:** Thank Gods, San. But don’t even try to come home. It’s a total shitshow around here. Gendry and I are gonna hang out at Bronn’s for a bit. You wanna meet up with us later?

Sansa paused. Not that she didn’t appreciate the offer, but after the day she’d had, Sansa really didn’t want to sleep on Bronn’s floor while the guys had an all-night World of Warcraft marathon not ten feet away from her sleeping bag. No, what she _really_ wanted to do was to leave with Sandor. To stay with Sandor, to sleep in his arms, in his bed.

 **SalsaSansa:** Um, no offense but I’m trying to see where things go with Sandor, if you catch my meaning. And plus he knows how to handle these kinds of situations so I’m probably better off with him for now. We’re just gonna drive for a while and see where we end up.

 **thenotoriousPOD:** About damned time you made a move on him. You’ve only talked about him for what, like two years straight? Do your thing – and by that I mean FUCK HIM ALREADY. JK, don’t get pissed at me. As long as you’re safe, San. Have fun.

 **SalsaSansa:** I am safe, and I am happier being with Sandor then I have felt in a long time. Thanks Pod, and thank Gendry and Bronn too for me.

 **thenotoriousPOD:** Let me know when you get where you’re going, okay? And I wanna hear DETAILS about what your friends did to that piece of shit.

 **SalsaSansa:** Will do. Love ya Pod.

 **thenotoriousPOD** : Get bent lol. Same to you, girly.

* * *

Sandor slipped Sansa past the paparazzi and out an emergency exit. Sansa glanced over her shoulder to catch sight of the near-constant flashing cameras lighting up the dusky beach. A KMZ television crew surrounded Joffrey and Varys’ sickly sweet voice boomed over the microphone.

“I tipped them off,” Sandor sheepishly admitted as he helped her into his truck. “Had to buy us some time.”

After buckling into Sandor’s enormous black truck, Sansa texted Obara and Arianne that she was okay and she was going out of town with a friend. Almost immediately her phone began vibrating, but Sansa put in on silent.

Laughing, she held her hand out the window and sighed deeply as she watched King’s Landing fade into the scenery rushing past. The warm breeze on her skin felt like pure, unadulterated freedom to Sansa. Smiling, she waved her hand and let the wind blow between her fingers.

Chuckling, Sandor shook his head at her. “Better now?”

 “Oh yes, much better. Where are we headed?”

“You still up for Netflix?” Sandor cleared his throat, the unburnt side of his face deepening in color.

“And chill?” Sansa grinned at him and wiggled her brows.

“Aye, that too.” His grey eyes gleamed, a wicked grin creeping across his lips.

“Oh, yes, please,” she leaned over and rested her hand on his arm and he groaned in response. “But we can’t go to my apartment. My roommate Podrick texted that it’s teeming with reporters.”

Sandor frowned. “Podrick, oh aye?”

“Yeah, do you know him?”

“I’ve seen the lad around the center. Good lad. I asked Elder Brother if he could help you.”

 “Oh Sandor, thank you so much. He’s been great. Elder Brother arranged for Pod to hire me on at his bakery. We got on so well that he offered me a place to stay. His best friend Gendry lives with us too,” she squeezed his arm, “we’ve never been involved. He’s the family I choose, you know, the kind you make, not one you’re born with.”

Sandor’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “No, lass, but I’ll take your word for it.”

“I hope you know I would have never asked you out if I had been involved with someone.” Sansa eyed him wearily.

“I do, little bird, I do. Fuck.” Sandor slid his hand over the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have – well, I’ve no right to question you or act like I’ve got a right to you. I’m just – I’m still just fucking blown away that you're even interested in me. I’ve fucked it up already, haven’t I?”

“No, you didn’t, not since you apologized,” Sansa leaned over and squeezed his forearm once more. “And I’ve _always_ been interested in you, Sandor, in _every way possible_.” A rush of warmth flooded her face. “Now, let’s find us a place to stay.”

Sandor slowly drank in her sundress and bikini before clearing his throat and nodding. “Aye, let’s do that, little bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for sticking with this! I hoped it was as much fun to read as it was for me to write. :D


End file.
